


I'll take care of you

by Supernaturallov3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallov3/pseuds/Supernaturallov3
Summary: An accident leaves Dean mentally regressed and physically unable to care for himself. Now that hes mentally had to restart, can Sam give him a new life? Help dean overcome the challenges? What happened between them, when dean starts to remember bits and pieces of their old life? Read and find out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Calling Sam

When dean was 25 he was in a horrible car accident. One that left him with a brain injury. The injury sustained from the accident left dean in a mental regression. He wouldnt be able to care for himself now. He would need to learn everything over. He couldn't walk as the crash had done damage to both his legs and had damaged his ability to walk. Due to the mental regression and permanent damage Dean might never go back to the way he was. If he did he'd have to start his life over. Growing up a second time. Due to Him not being able to support himself the hospital had to call a next of kin. Sam Winchester was Dean's health care proxy. After checking on dean his nurse makes a call to Sam.  
It was late in the evening when Sam heard his phone ring. He didn't recognize the number but he still answered. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone. "Hi is this Samuel Winchester?" A woman spoke "yes this is he. How can I help you?" "Hi Sam my name is Ashley I'm a nurse at FTA Hospital " "okay" he said." I'm calling about your brother Dean" she said .Sam froze at the mention of his brothers name ever since he left for Stanford he hadn't kept in contact with his family. He wondered what happened and hoped dean was okay. "Is Dean okay?" He asked fearful of the answer to come. "Mr. Winchester your brother was in a car accident. He suffered a major brain injury" no no no no he thought to himself dean couldn't be hurt "mr Winchester?" She asked after minutes of silence "I'm here " he said sadness in his voice "we need you to come to the hospital we can discuss more about it here" "I'll be there soon" he said before hanging up. Sam packed his bag before grabbing the keys to his car and taking off towards the hospital . He arrived a couple hours later immediately going to the hospital. He got to the front desk. "Hi I got a call about my brother Dean Winchester " " Oh yes hi Sam. I'm Ashley we spoke on the phone " she said shaking his hand after getting up. "He's right this way" she says leading Sam to Dean's room. Sam started crying as he saw his brother in the state. Bloodied, bruised, casted. She explained that dean was on medication so he was out of it. She called the surgeon who did work on Dean down to explain it to him. When the doctor arrived they stepped out of the room to speak ..

A/n : it's my first time ever writing so feedback would be great :) hope you like it. Part 2 coming soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets to hospital and sees dean. He talks to the doctor and realizes he can't do it alone. He makes a call...

> Hi Sam I'm Dr. Lancaster its nice to meet you" "you too doc. So can you tell me what's wrong with my brother?" The doctor told Sam about everything that happened before and after surgery. He went over Dean's current state and all the problems he's gonna have. "So he's a baby?" Sam asked " "mentally yes. He has the ability, well much less of the ability of an infant. Lancaster said. "He'll need a full time caregiver. Someone to look over him. He's gonna need physical therapy down the road in his recovery. According to his files you're his next of kin. So we assume you would take care of him. But if you cant there are special facilities for people like him" sam didnt want his brother in a facility being taken care of by strangers. He could take care of dean as dean had did for him his whole life. He could give back to him. " I can do it. He's my brother and I'm gonna take care of him. " he said firmly . "Okay Mr. Winchester . Later I would like to talk about Dean's care plan and how to take care of him. For now I think we should leave you to be with him and get some rest. We can talk later. The doctor said "That sounds fine. Thank you so much Doctor " he said sincerely "No problem, you're welcome " he said shaking Sam's hand before he and the nurse walked away. Sam took a deep breath before walking back into Dean's room. He walked up the bed and caressed Dean's cheek with his hand. "I'm here " he said "its gonna be okay. I'm gonna make it okay" he said more to himself than to an unconscious Dean. After a while of sitting there in Dean's room spaced out. Sam got in his car and drove to the nearest motel he could find. After checking in he sat his stuff down and got out his laptop. He sent an email to all his professors stating he wouldnt be in class the next few days and that he would catch up on everything when he got back. Then after that he started to freak out. Wondering how the hell would he care for Dean and finish the semester. He didnt know what to do. So he called the one person he could count on to help him figure it out.

A/n who do you think he's gonna call? Don't forget to vote and leave a comment! Any feedback is great :) hope you liked it


	3. Calling Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes the call

Sam didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't do this alone and that he would need help. So he called the one person he knew that both boys could count on. He called Bobby Singer. Bobby was the boys surrogate father. He was always there for them more than John ever was. Sam dialed the number and prayed Bobby answered. The phone range several times before the man picked up. "Who's this?" Bobby's voice spoke into the phone. "Hey Bobby, it's me" Sam said. "Me who?". "Bobby it's Sam". Bobby hadn't heard from Sam in over two years. He wondered what made Sam reach out. "It's been a while, son, what's got you calling?" The older man asked. Sam couldn't get into full detail about Dean's situation over the phone so he gave Bobby the short version. "Bobby, Dean was hurt in an accident and as of now he's immobilized. I need help to take care of him." Bobby could tell there was more to the story than Sam was letting on. "Where are you?" Singer asked. "Palo Alto. He's at FTA hospital " he stated. "I'll be there tomorrow. " :Thank you so much Bobby"."Bye Sam" "bye " he said before the call ended. He sighed 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 Sam thought before going to sleep.


	4. Bobby's arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets to the hospital

The next morning sam got up and got ready before heading to the hospital. He stopped in the cafeteria to get coffee before heading to see Dean. When he got there a nurse was just checking in on him. They exchanged a quick glance before the nurse left the room. He set his coffee down and walked over to Dean's bed. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. The doctor told Sam that it might take a while for dean to wake up but no more than a week. He mumbled a couple of words about pass memories knowing no one could here him. He sat with dean a while before getting a call. "Hello" he said after picking up. "Hey Sam" Bobby spoke into the phone " are you here yet, Bobby?"he asked " yeah, I'm outside the hospital " he said " okay I'll be down in a sec" he spoke before hanging up. He took the elevator downstairs and headed outside. He looked around until he saw Bobby leaning against his car. When he reached the older man he was pulled into a hug. "Long time no see" he said. "I know" he said sadly. They separated as sam lead the way into the hospital. As they walked Sam filled in with more information about Dean's situation. "How long he been here?" Bobby asked as the walked into Dean's room "I'm not sure 2 or 3 days ?" He guessed. Bobby walked over to dean and mumbled a soft "idjit" "so what you call me down here for?" Singer asked moments later sam sighed and waited a moment before speaking " I wanna finish school. And giving the fact Dean's gonna need a full time caretaker and lots of time in the hospital, I'm gonna need help. You're the only person I can count on and ask to help me figure this out ".

A/N: I enjoy feedback from you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I hoped you enjoyed:) leave feedback


End file.
